Outcasts
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. It was all fact. She loved one man for saving her life....and another for showing her reality.


Outcasts  
By Sands Of Rebirth

In these times, the times of Egypt, many people lingered among the rest, hoping to feel appreciated and have a sense of belonging, no matter what they did. They would also worship kings of ultimate power, believing that they would be saved.

No one is saved.

Or at least, that's what a young girl believed. As the cold night air bit mercilessly at her skin, the girl felt her long silver hair caress with the wind, looking down at the kingdom she was never to enter. Full of lights and life and unknown horrors that await the unsuspecting people. Kisara felt a chill down her spine when she remembered him.

Seto...The young boy who saved her...from the men whom were selling her as someone's personal slave. She recollected waiting in that cage that bound her from the freedom she deserved, and then a young boy with blue eyes and brown hair unlocked the door of her prison and just as he helped her get out, one of the men who captured her came over, but the young boy stopped him from getting close to her.

Then, she remembered being on a horse with Seto, and he told her to find a village where she will recuperate and before he was far away from her eyes to see, he told her that his name was Seto. As the horse carried away into the night, she thanked him, hoping that he heard her.

To this day, she didn't find him yet. She wandered all of Egypt for as long as she could remember...she felt lost inside. She felt this power that surged through when the time was right, evolving into this white dragon with blue eyes. If one would find out that she HAD this power, they would use it for the destructive force it held. Kisara prayed that no one would use her and toss her away like a broken doll that lived out its usefulness.

She treaded slowly, crossing her arms across her chest, feeling the short and scruffy peasant dress against her skin, and rubbed her hands on her arms so her sleeves would provide warmth for now.

Kisara looked at what was ahead of her...a village. Buildings and tenants seemed to be destroyed, the dirt and sand staining the streets. A gust of wind swept away, controlling the sand as if taking it away from the harsh reality, only to be wandering with the wind forever.

She began to walk further into this village, abandoned and desolate it seemed, she felt as if she had seen this place before...like it was her home. Skeletons of unfortunate bystanders sat near the buildings, never again to feel the warmth of life and forever a specter of the dead town. The village was their home and now, it was their coffin.

She shivered at the very thought of death. Death may be the absolute freedom there was , but life has its grandeurs as well. Then, why do people seek death only to die eventually in their period of existence? Why?

A ghostly howl broke the silence the village provided. Kisara spun around with a gasp of fright, only to see nothing behind her. She knew she heard someone...or something around here. Her blue eyes wandered the place, her heart pounding in her chest wildly, She paused in her moment of pondering of what that horrible noise was as it echoed in her mind. She bit her lip, suppressing the trembling she felt and clenched her fists before a thick, manly purr broke the silence.

"Hello, my dear..."

Kisara spun around to find herself falling into this pit of black darkness as she felt a strong hand leave a burning mark across her face. She felt herself fall onto the rough ground before blackness consumed her.

Her whole body twitched at the painful sensation she felt. She lifted herself from the ground, and coughed a few times before her vision became clear again. The place was dark, free of any sunlight, and pillars held the ceiling up. In the center of the room lay a golden tablet. This tablet was a mystery to her...and whether it had dark power behind it, she didn't want to know at all.

"Wh-Where am I?" She murmured, although she knew that she might be the only person in this Ra-forsaken place. She stood up, her legs trembling as remnants of the sensation she felt rippled through. "Hello?" Echoes of her voice were heard and earned a gasp from the speaker. Blue eyes wavered and she forced herself to speak again. "Hello? Anybody here? Anyone?" Echoes were heard once again.

There was an answer.

A dark chuckle shattered the ominous silence the room held. Kisara's breath hitched and she covered her mouth with her hand, her body literally shaking in fear.

"I must say I'm impressed, my dear. No one dares to enter this village under different circumstances. That makes you one of the first of people."

From the shadows, a figure stood in front of her, revealing his presence. It was a man who owned that voice and now Kisara had a good look at him. His untanned pale locks and piercingly amethyst eyes stood out against his well-built tanned body, clad in a scarlet robe with a golden trim leaving his muscular chest unadorned (she blushed slightly upon this realization, a tourmaline kilt that didn't leave too much to the imagination, and golden colored shoes to top it off.

Kisara felt unbearably warm as her cheeks grew hot, words failing to serve her. The man grinned as he walked toward her and placed his hand on her cheek, stopping mere inches from her.

"Aren't you pretty?"

Kisara trembled beneath his touch. "Wh-Who are you?"

The man frowned, as if disappointed, and pulled his hand away. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am, do you?"

She hung her head and shook it.

No. 

The man snickered in response. "Why, I am The Thief King. That bastard the Pharaoh massacred my village, the village of Kul Elna – where we are now – and left me with nothing. My friends and family are now bloody shrivels of my past." Bitterly he added, "He took away everything I had."

The silver-tressed girl's eyes widened at the gruesomeness of his story. "How awful."

"Yes it was, but that won't last for long. The Pharaoh and his court of Guardians will soon know what it feels like to lose someone you've cared about. Even if it meant destroying them." His gaze lingered toward Kisara. "And you're going to help me."

Blue eyes doubled in size at the thought of killing innocent people. No! She would never kill anyone for personal gain; they're human beings just as they were!

"No! I will never help you destroy the lives of the people who did nothing wrong! How dare you think of such a thing?!" Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks, so she closed her eyes shut, shaking and fists clenched.

The Thief King scoffed. "Oh please, I'll be in charge of that. I was thinking of something more fun in mind for you, my dear."

Though slightly relieved, Kisara stared at him in bewilderment. "Wh-what do you mean, Thief King?"

"Call me Bakura."

"B-Bakura, what do you mean by this?" She timidly hung her head in defeat, unshed tears blurring her vision.

Bakura smirked and crossed his arms, studying her very vigilantly. Indeed, she was a sight to behold and was very beautiful. Her blue eyes would shine bright if they would look directly into the moonlight; her long silver hair fell past her waist, pure delicate skin that glowed with a light of its own and her scruffy peasant dress symbolized her humbleness and dedication of a slave before her master.

It was no wonder that bastard Priest Seto loved her. Hell, he must've thought about her every single day after the fateful night they first met. And deep inside his mind, Seto knew this young woman had the power of the White Dragon to benefit mankind and bring peace to the bloodstained land.

Heh. Seto would never have her, not as long as he, the Thief King, would have the chance to mark her as his and his alone.

"Seto…does this name ring a bell?"

Upon hearing Seto's name, Kisara looked up at Bakura fearfully. Flashes of his face ran through her memory and she dug her fingers into the palms of her hand, seemingly to the point of drawing blood.

Thought so.

"Don't worry, your beloved Seto serves under the Pharaoh now, in the same court that conjured the Millennium Items – the ones that were created after every man, woman, and child was sacrificed in this village. How do I know, you ask? Because I'm the only one who escaped… the sole survivor, if you will. It is a possibility that you also escaped, love."

A gasp was audible from her. What did he mean? She had no remembrance of who were her mother and father, where she came from and how she ended up on the streets, or the fact that she did come from Kul Elna. That's impossible! But….was it true? She remembered being in the town once before, so maybe she did come from here.

But how did Bakura know of Seto? He did nothing wrong! After she saw him, she heard that his village was destroyed by the men who enslaved her and burnt every home, including Seto's…with his mother inside. He rose out of the ashes of tragedy and became a priest of the highest court of Egypt. Perhaps Seto became a priest as an act of redemption for his soul and to serve a purpose in his life.

"You might see Seto again very soon, my dear. But I can guarantee you that he'll never have you like I will."

Kisara didn't notice Bakura walking behind her until she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and press her back against his chest. Her breath hitched when she felt his breath linger in her bare neck.

"No one will ever have you. You belong to me, for your power would benefit or destroy this land. Anyone could have this force of God, but no one will have it but me." As he spoke, his hand trailed down to caress the outlines of her breasts, feeling the material of her dress along with it. Kisara's legs started to tremble beneath his touch, sending off sparks up her spine. His arm went further down tot feel the material of her skirt between his fingers and his hand hid itself underneath the material.

"And I'm just the man to prove it!" His hand began moving toward her most intimate of areas. Unperturbed, he moved his head to the side and licked her cheek, his tongue leaving a hot trail down her face and neck. He moved in closer, warm breath ghosting in her ear as he took her sensitive earlobe into his mouth and bit down gently. At the same time, the first of his fingers found its way to her clitoris and began rhythmically rubbing it. Her body was being stimulated so much in that moment—in ways she had never even dreamed of—that Kisara couldn't hold back a moan. Bakura shivered with delight at the sound of her moaning; he inwardly grinned at the thought of his lips tasting her in places she had never even dreamed of. He could feel her wetness on his fingers, resulting from her arousal and the bind she was placed in.

Kisara, such a pretty name. Most suiting for a beautiful girl like her. She would always look pure even if he decided to take her here and now, but he relished hearing her mewls and whimpers of the feeling deep inside her body, just so he would feel her writhe and squirm under his touch. And the noises she made, they were music to his ears.

He decided to take this up a notch by inserting two fingers between her labia and scissoring them inside her as his finger kept moving her clitoris in a fast, circular motion. A shocked cry escaped her lips and left her trembling, her breath coming in light pants, arching her back so that her silver hair would cascade on his chest like a waterfall. She then clutched the robe he wore with all her might to keep from falling into something she never felt before, fearing of what would happen and what feeling would consume her. His thumb pressed onto her clitoris while his fingers kept scissoring inside of her until they felt a little bump and grazed it a few times. That was her undoing. She clutched his robe even tighter and screamed as a wave of ecstasy washing through her, her body convulsing in the process.

Bakura bit his lip and grunted. "Yes, my love, cum for me."

He pulled out his fingers, which were covered in her juices, and licked them clean. He fully enjoyed letting the honey taste of her juices dance on his tongue, seeing her squirm and cry out in pleasure as a result to his caresses; he wondered how she would react to the next challenge he had in store for her. Once he licked his fingers clean, he stopped to look at her. Kisara was hugging herself, her panting gradually fast as the aftermath of her first orgasm shook through her.

Bakura smirked to himself. Perfect timing. 

Kisara stood up, using the wall behind her for assistance due to her trembling legs. In a flash, Bakura came up to her, ripped her skirt off with one hand (A/N: literally), kneeled down and buried his face in her nether regions, holding onto her hips and pressing them against the wall. She screamed at Bakura's actions, but was easily overwhelmed when he used his tongue to part her labia and lick her liquidy softness, probing it as far as he could. Kisara trembled in delight, finding it especially hard not to thrust her hips into Bakura's face, thinking that it might anger him.

Noticing this, Bakura pulled away and looked up at her, his lips wet from her juices. "There's no need to be shy, my dear. I'd be honored to see you take pleasure in this." 

And with that, he resumed sending shocks up her spine, licking at the aching clitoris with soft strokes and caressing her hips as if out of reassurance. Kisara let out a soft moan escape her lips, thrusting her hips in a slow pace as Bakura kept her in place. Before long, his lips closed over the throbbing nub and licked it many times, sending her into a tremor of pleasure as she threw her head back and screamed out her second orgasm. He felt himself becoming quite aroused at the sight of the lovely girl in temporary escape from harsh reality and consumed by raw ecstasy. 

He let go of her hips, leaving her to slump onto the ground and hug herself once again. He licked her essence off his lips and pondered for a moment. Her pleasure sure got him aroused and he knew that by looking down to see a certain bulge through his kilt. She might as well return the favor for him. With that, he took off his robe, undid his shoes and then pulled off the kilt he wore, shivering as the cool air made contact with his phallus. 

Kisara heard stuff falling onto the ground and lifted her head up, only to yelp in surprise.

Bakura revealed his unclothed body to Kisara, seeing that since he pleasured her, she should return the favor. The silver haired girl's eyes dared to take a good look at him, her face growing hot. Indeed, he was good looking, with his muscular chest and sculpted arms at hand, her gaze curiously went downward to his lower regions, along with his taut muscled legs that held him up. She inched away slightly from him as she caught a glimpse of his phallus, just waiting for her proudly.

"You're not frightened, are you? Surely a pretty girl like you wouldn't certainly be afraid of someone such as me. Unless, of course, you are afraid." Bakura said with a cocky air to this statement. The truth was that he didn't want to waste much time with conversation; that would only deter from his true objective. (A/N: I believe you guys know what that is.) 

Kisara shook her head furiously, her behavior contradicting her actions. "N-no, I'm not."

Bakura blinked once, and then smirked. This ought to be interesting. "Well then…prove it. Prove to me that you're not a scared, frightened young woman that everyone thinks you are. Since I've pleasured you, my dear, it's only fair to return the favor, isn't it?" He then gestured over to his erection. "By sucking this."

Sapphire eyes increased their size in horror, wavering at the vulgarity of performing such a degrading action on him. Clenching her fists at her side, her knuckles blanching as she firmly spoke. "No. I won't. I would never do such a disgusting and impure thing as the one you just suggested. I will not."

The Thief King balled up his fists, which shook violently with intensifying anger. How dare she disobey him! Nobody objects to the Thief King and gets away with it alive…no one. With a dark growl, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her toward him, her legs giving way, outmatched by his strength. She cried out in pain mixed with terror as he pulled over so she would find herself between his legs.

She shook with fear when he kneeled down to face her, still clutching her hair so it would prevent any escape from him. He pulled her to close the distance between them, her head resting on his shoulder. She flinched visibly when she felt his lips brush against her ear.

"Don't ever challenge me. You're mine now, because if you do challenge me, your torment will only increase. And believe me, my pretty Kisara; your torment won't be pleasurable."

Darkness interlaced with the harsh tone of his voice, causing her to shiver slightly. She didn't even feel the remainder of her clothing sliding off of her form. She gasped as her chest was unclothed and the chilly night air brushed its tendrils against her skin, feeling Bakura's eyes watching ever so vigilantly. …and waiting.

She crawled toward him, sucking in her breath and her body sore from the recent discomfort, shutting her eyes tight and bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she almost tasted blood. Her hands lifted themselves up, her fingers feeling for his hips and when she brushed against them, he shivered in response.

She continued to move her hands lower and lower until she felt something thick and long between his legs. Burying her face on his shoulder, she opened her eyes and began stroking his erect member softly. He jerked and grasped her wrist tightly. Kisara's breath hitched at that response, moving herself away slightly, but he had a firm grip on her.

"Keep going."

Seeing that as encouragement, she continued to stroke his phallus, her movement becoming more rapid, going low and moving faster. Bakura felt pressure rising from his lower stomach and nether regions, panting heavily on Kisara's shoulder and shutting his eyes tightly. The feeling was beginning to build up inside, his release holding off before the time was right.

Sweat glistened on his back; Kisara felt it as she kept her face buried on his shoulder blade, continuing to pleasure him. He war right; she should return the favor. Before she knew it, a warm fluid coated her fingers, hearing him groan at the force of his orgasm. She pulled away to stare at her hand, which was covered wit h semen that ran a trail alongside her fingers.

At sheer impulse, she wiped her hand on the ground, dirt completely covering the remnants of his release, getting most of it off. Bakura was panting and he sat down before he looked at her again. Her hair draped over her shoulders, her arms crossing her chest, which pushed her breasts together unbeknownst to her.

She looked so vulnerable…and so alluring.

She must've felt that she wasn't done yet because she crawled to him once again and lowered herself between his legs, her breathing a bit rapid as she thinned her eyes. Taking her hint, Bakura placed himself on the ground and spread his legs instinctively, exposing his scrotum and reawakened phallus. With slight hesitation and a final look, she bent down and devoured two inches of his member, closing her eyes to let her senses kick in.

A wet texture and masculine flavor was the taste she could only describe as Thief King Bakura.

Kisara began guiding her mouth up and down his erection, doing a little tongue work in conjunction with her treatment to him. Bakura gasped and threaded his hand into her hair, thrusting his hips lightly. He groaned and at that moment, he knew he wanted her to deep throat him. He pushed his member in her mouth a little more, seeing her open her eyes immediately and a whimper barely escaped her mouth, seeing that it was busy with something. Kisara felt her gag reflex kick in, tears blurring her vision, but she proceeded to lick his member in hopes of bringing him to orgasm.

His panting became gradually faster, he growled at the back of his throat before one long stroke of her tongue against his hard shaft and a low grunt brought him to an orgasm.

His hot seed coated Kisara's tongue at that moment; it was salty and sweet at the san time, but very unfamiliar to her. Frightened and surprised, she pulled away and spat out the remnants of his released out of her mouth, coughing and hacking from the effects of the deep throat. She placed a hand on her neck to contain herself, her coughing beginning to cease. Bakura lifted himself up, his breathing slowly quieting down and his heart rate nearly back to normal, and looked at Kisara, once again.

Tears stained her lovely face, her hand on her neck and her naked body shivering violently. Biting his hip, as if he was almost hurt by her condition, he reached for his scarlet robe and placed it on her shoulders. Her violent shudders ceased and the silver haired girl looked at him with confusion. He simply looked at her with his eyes, lifted his hand and motioned her to come close to him. She nodded and crawled over to him.

"Lie on your back, Kisara."

She complied and spread his robe onto the ground before lying on it back first. He then straddled her waist, the head of his penis between her labia. Kisara looked up at the ceiling for a moment, her mind clouding with thoughts of prior events before she felt a blunt object inside her, a sharp pain running through her body. She screamed and dug her fingernails onto his shoulders. She looked down to find the source of her agony and found that he was inside her, He was taking her virginity and there was no turning back now, since in this act, two individuals were destined to become one. Thief King Bakura relished being surrounded by her velvety walls and moaned; she was so tight and fit perfectly. She herself was unable to move because of the sudden intrusion, and it seemed that Bakura acknowledged that fact, seeing that he didn't pound into her immediately. 

She whimpered, chest heaving and taking deep breaths in effort to adjust herself in his size, accommodating to the stretching of her nether regions. Then, she lowered her hands from Bakura's shoulders to his wrists, hanging onto him tightly, as if hanging onto her savior, and her master….. 

Seto...

"Don't worry, my dear. The pain will fade away soon enough… hang in there." To tell the truth, he was practically drowning in the young girl's heat, relishing in how tight and hot her body was and by the gods, he felt that his very soul was scorched. He began to push in a little bit more, her nails digging at his wrists at the discomfort, but he knew what would happen if he just drove into her. The pain wouldn't go easily go easily then. Sweat covered their bodies, tense breathing filled the room. For the first time that night,

Bakura leaned forward to kiss Kisara on the lips gently. Her eyes slowly opened and her hands shakily lifted themselves up to caress his face. Feeling aroused, he growled at the back of his throat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground, since by now they were connected to the hilt, and plunged his tongue past her lips. She opened her mouth and let the visitor into her moist cavern, allowing the Thief King to taste her for the first time. The essence of sweets entwining with the nectar of honey was recognizable and it soon became very addicting to him, filling his senses. She moaned into his mouth as they coaxed each other's tongues into a gentle, yet playful duel. Their tongues clashed and twisted to see who was the most dominant until they felt that oxygen would suffice even better.

Bakura and Kisara broke the kiss, their chests heaving as they their hearts returned to normal. Wanting more, he lowered his head to her stomach softly, his hands on her hips to keep her from squirming, and then trailed his lips to her breasts, where he kissed and kicked her nipples until they were fully hardened. She moaned, threading her hand into his white mane as he bit one nipple at a time playfully, feeling a pang of pleasure run through her veins.

"Uhhh…Bakura….Oh Bakura!" Kisara arched her back somewhat, ripples of joy crashing into her very core when she felt his teeth bite onto her other nipple and circle his wet tongue around the nub in a small stroke. He grinned at the sound of her moaning his name, whether in pain or pleasure, it was still very arousing. A small growl left him before he kissed and licked her neck, craving to feel her twist and turn at the sensations he sent her. She tugged at his hair, shivering at right hand lowering itself to her clitoris, toying with determined strokes, doubling her pleasure.

"Uhhhh, Bakura!" She cried out at his actions, nearly convulsing at the force of it all. Just then, he pulled his hand away and held himself together. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but then realized something. The pain of him entering her was completely gone; he distracted her from the agony she felt earlier so the act of becoming one would be more enjoyable. Experimentally, she rocked her hips against his; he groaned in response to her actions. He slowly pulled himself out, leaving just the head inside her before gently pushing back to the hilt. The girl underneath him moved her hands to stroke his well built chest, her body beginning to demand more of the pleasure it was receiving, the slow actions becoming unsatisfying.

Bakura, not wanting to leave his lovely Kisara discontented, pulled back and repositioned himself, grabbing her hips in the process. Suddenly, he slammed back in a bit more violently than his prior movements. She screamed, arching her back off the ground and grasped his shoulders. He repeated the action and again, angling his thrust in different ways so that Kisara would be consumed by primal ecstasy soon enough. When he set his pace of three light thrusts and a fourth vicious one, she screamed once more, her nails digging into his skin. He knew he struck the spot and continued to assault it with each vicious thrust. The force of his powerful, her breasts moved up and down alongside his movements. She wrapped her legs around his waist, which brought them closer as he continued his fast pace. She felt the familiar pressure rise inside her, fearing that it would devour her so easily, grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Uhhhh…Bakura, please...please…PLEASE!" She sobbed, tears trickling down her face. Bakura felt her trembling body underneath him and he decided to bring the both of them closer by reaching down and cupping her backside so that their hips were together. He thrust even faster, his erect penis inside her ramming her so hard, it jarred her forward. A loud cry of ecstasy escaped her lips, her breathing becoming gradually ragged.

"You're...so tight…and hot, Kisara…Uhhh, that's it. Come f or me, Kisara!" His breathing became ragged by then as she engulfed him so beautifully. He wanted……no. …..needed to release. She was so tight and felt so good surrounding his member... "Uhhh…..Kisara."

""Uhhh….Bakura….BAKURA!!!" Kisara cried out one last time, the coil finally snapped inside of her, her lithe form shaking in happiness with the force and sensations of her most idyllic orgasm he had ever given her. Her vaginal walls tightened around his penis, liquidy fluid percolating out of her nether region, sending him over the edge. He spilled his hot seed inside her, marking her as his and his alone. The Thief King let out a guttural moan as his own climax ran through his body before he nearly fell limp. He collapsed on top of her frame, holding her tightly as the remnants of their peaks took place.

Heavy breathing filled the room where they both lay in an exhausted heap as the gratification (A/N: you know what I mean….I'll shut up now) they found coursed through their forms.. Their backs were slick with sweat from the previous lovemaking and they held onto each other as if their own lives depended on the other for survival. Kisara, gasping, could only curl her arms around Bakura and hold on as they fought to breathe, dizzy from the force of their mutual detonation.

"Oh…." She managed to moan, obviously still exhausted from the sexual endeavor. Truly, the experience was magnificent. While it did bring pain to parts best kept hidden, it wasn't the bad kind of pain. It felt good, euphoric actually.

Bakura had to blink a couple of times before he had regained his composure.. He brought his head up, his eyes trailing over Kisara's unclothed body for a moment, and then brought it back down. But for some uncharacteristic reason, he felt whole, as if something that had been missing for a long time had just been recovered. Sure, he had seduced many women before, but he felt connected to the blue-eyed girl in a way he couldn't seem to verbalize. Was it the fact that they were both outcasts one of the reasons that they were linked? Or was it something much more unique than that?

He chuckled to himself somewhat at that thought.

"Well…. I guess it's safe to say that something was made tonight." He spoke, confirming his own thoughts..

"(Sigh) I guess so…" She replied, her voice seemingly fatigued and weary.

Bakura took note of this,, tidbits of (what) concern growing inside him. "Don't think about it as much."

Almost confused, she looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Don't think about what just happened as much as you normally should. Seeing as the sun would reveal all sorts of things against our will, but we should go our own separate ways and don't you worry, I'll see you again very soon. Now, let's get some rest."

Kisara stared at him while he spoke, but understood what he said. As a new day would arrive, things wouldn't be the same ever again. She had just given her innocence to the Thief King, whom vowed for revenge against the Pharaoh of Egypt for the destruction of Kul Elna. Possibly, she came from this village as well and was also a survivor of the massacre. This event may have plagued his mind ever since, but by the look in his eyes, it didn't see so. And he said that they would meet again. Sleepily, she nodded. "Very well, Bakura."

After that was said, he gently pulled out of her, his erection gone and his heart rate back to normal. Kisara then closed her eyes as the corners of her lips curved upwards slightly. Almost immediately, the drapes of her sapphire eyes closed, letting her body follow suit into sleep. Bakura watched her for a while, momentarily seeing her form rise up and down due to rhythmic breathing. He then used his cloak to cover the both of them so they wouldn't feel the cool night air against bare skin. Soon his own sleep-deprived state caught up with him and he settled into being dead to the world, his toned arms wrapped around Kisara's petite waist. He kissed her neck softly before pressing his lips to her ear.

"Goodnight, my love. I'll see you soon." He whispered before he fell asleep.

Night seemed to drift for eternity, the black sky painted a canvas above the village bare and broken by time. The moon unveiled a pale white light before itself, savoring its moment in the perpetual twilight before the envious sun would rise from the ground and reign supreme. Blue eyes slowly opened their visualization slightly blurry. She felt arms around her chest for a while…and didn't want them to leave. Even though she had just met the Thief King, Kisara felt accustomed to his appearance and nature. He wanted vengeance for his village…no, their village, for what happened years ago. Now, they were here, underneath the massacred town, and they have become one, a single entity in an act that was simply fascinating beyond belief.

She loved Seto too…..she must've been in love with him since he saved her..

It was all fact….she loved one man for saving her life….and another for showing her reality.

TBC


End file.
